Hitherto, the tapered stud portion of a ball joint coupling was typically separated from the spindle collar by use of a hammer and wedge to bang apart the spindle and ball joint.
A dedicated or special arbor press tool such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,483 could be used to remove and insert the ball and socket joint assembly from or in the receiving hole of the A-frame of the vehicle front suspension. A serious disadvantage of this tool is that it is designed for use on a Volkswagen vehicle and has a limited purpose, i.e., to remove and install press-in type ball joints on the A-frame member of one type vehicle.
Other special and, therefore, limited function ball joint press or arbor press tools are shown.
Other prior art patent references of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 298,903 issued May 20, 1884 to A. R. Seaman; 3,266,134 issued Aug. 16, 1966 to M. A. Moskovity; 2,235,643 issued Mar. 18, 1941 to E. M. Pfauser; 1,866,125 issued July 5, 1932 to J. O. Patterson; 1,352,098 issued Sept. 7, 1920 to J. H. Staley; and 1,945,476 issued Jan. 30, 1934 to J. Y. Blayek et al.
These patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art and other pertinent references may exist. None of the above cited patents are deemed to affect the patentability of the present claimed invention.
The present invention involves a novel combination of features combined in such a way as to afford a solution to the difficulties, disadvantages and limitations of the prior art devices.
For example, in total contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a multi-purpose and generally universal hand held type tool having particular utility for; (A) separating ball joints from a spindle; (B) separating tie-rod couplings; (C) extracting bushings from the upper and lower A-frames; (D) bushing installation; and a plurality of attachment members or parts to accommodate and facilitate front suspension work on several if not all standard automobiles and trucks. The present invention also provides a tool having a robust structure, which enables manipulation and varied arrangement of a plurality of attachment members and is adapted for ease of use while working on the vehicle.